Unstable
by 1black-wings1
Summary: caroline has been held hostage in a mental hosptial for years while her kidnapper runs wild in the world. But not for long. please review
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter story,**

**please review on what you think**

"She doesn't talk you know"

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't talk, speak, move her mouth. She doesn't even look like she's breathing half the time"

"Well she's sick, insane. That's why she's here"

"But the insane usually scream"

"Only in the movies son"

"not in this death trap"

I sat there not moving an inch as I listened to the doctors talk about me, they said I was insane. But I was just a misunderstood undead teen who was really, really hungry. The doctors began talking again,

"Why is she in here?"

"Had a mental break down and tried to kill someone"

_I tried to kill Klaus; I wanted to rip him from limb to limb_

"How long has she been here?"

"Who knows, I only came last year"

_Ten years of hell in this dump because of him, and when I get out he's going to pay_


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope it's good, sorry it took so long. Please review.**

Klaus POV-FLASHBACK TO OUTSIDE THE GRILL

The pain in my chest was like a hot wire being struck through my heart, I got up. Caroline looked at me, worry was sketched into ever crack on her beautiful face. I grabbed her shoulders "what have you done?"

"I didn't do anything" She wasn't telling the truth, suddenly it clicked

"Kol" But before I left I snapped Caroline's pretty little neck.

I came back to the present to see one of my hybrids shouting my name "WHAT?"

"Sorry sir but we have had a break out at the hospital"

"Who broke out?" I sneered. The hybrid gulped clearly uncomfortable

"Caroline" I froze; I could feel the rage rise from the pits of my soul. The hybrid made a run for it but I was too fast, I ripped him to pieces before grabbing the phone

"Sir?"

"I want you to find her and bring her back"

"It might be hard…"

"I DON'T CARE IT IS HARD, IF I FIND HER BEFORE YOU, YOU WILL NOT SEE THE SUN AGAIN"

Silence "yes sir". I smashed the phone into the wall, grabbed a chair and threw out the window. This was going to be a long day.

Caroline POV

Some idot had left my door ajar and I took the chance, the pain in my throat became almost unbearable as I reached the main desk. I put on my prize winning smile "hello" my voice sounded like nails going down a chalkboard; the receptionist looked up "hello how may I help you?"

"I came to pick up my stuff" she stared at me before looking at her computer

"Name?"

"Caroline Forbes". She stared at the computer a moment more before grabbing a key and disappearing into the locker room. When she came back out she handed me my phone, my bag and my wallet. "Is that it?" she asked

"Yes thank-you" I answered before walking out of my personal prison, a free woman again.

I felt sorry for whoever owned this motorbike but I like it. The sleek black body of the bike fitted with my mood perfectly. Dangerous and ready to kill. I passed town after town before stopping in mystic falls at a place called 'the grill' for a bite to eat and a drink. The place was dark and smelled of sweat and beer; "I'll have rum on the rocks please" the bartender nodded my way just as a man with black hair sat down next to me. "And I'll have bourbon mate"

"I'm not your 'mate' Damon" he smirked at the blonde before looking over at me.

"And who are you?"

"Caroline"

"Well Caroline as the local vampire I suggest you leave without killing anyone or we might have a problem". That was quick

"You know you should threaten people so quickly" I smiled one of my dazzling smiles "and anyway why would you care?"

"Because it's my patch and I don't need any more problems from any other vampires, witches or werewolves for that matter" I liked teasing this guy

"I'll be the judge of that", I finished my drink and began to walk out "It was nice meeting you Damon"

"Nice to meet you too Caroline" before downing his own drink. I was now intrigued to see what problems this vampire could be having in such a small town. I drove to the closest hotel and drank through two people before deciding that my revenge could wait another year or two.

Somewhere in Mystic falls

Ten hybrids stood over maps marking over the already searched areas, I was holding my drink to my head "how can you lose one little vampire?"

"we're sorry sir but we can't seem to find her" Sam answered, I turned around and used my scary calm voice "well I'm giving you two days, if you don't find anything I'll make you kill each other and do the search myself"

"Yes sir". Kol at that moment walked in,

"What's happening brother?"

"Nothing at involves **you**"

"Touchy, touchy brother, this girl must have you wrapped around her little finger" I glared at his smug smirk

"As I said it is none of your business" he put his hands up in surrender

"Okay, okay but call me when you need help, I want to meet this chick myself"

"She would never go for a person like you"

"Is that protectiveness I hear?"

"Shut up Kol"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sun was shining in the park, my golden locks bounced as I walked. My smile sketched onto my face, this is better than it was last time. I stopped walking when I spotted Damon, a lazy grin on his face….once again. I groaned slightly as he began walking towards me "hey Blondie"

"My names Caroline" he smirked, I wanted to punch him right into his smug little face

"You alright Blondie?"

"ITS C.A.R.O.L.I.N.E" how had this nickname stuck

"Alright, alright" suddenly Damon's smirk disappeared; he wasn't even looking straight at me. I turned around to see Rebekah, I blurred behind a statue and Damon followed. "That's Klaus's sister"

Damon looked at me shocked "you know Klaus?"

"I tried to kill him"

**At Damon's house**

A group of strange people sat looking at me in awe, three humans, one doppelganger, one werewolf slash vampire, one witch and two vampires. "So you tried to kill Klaus?" the werewolf/vampire asked

"Yes" I looked around again "why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because" Damon said "we haven't met anyone who has lived to let the tale Blondie". We sat in silence once again "The supernatural population in this town has grown since I was last here" everyone stared at me,

"What do you mean by that" The doppelganger said

"I lived here in the 90s and let me tell you it was very boring". Damon turned to other vampire

"Did you know there were other vampires in this town before you came?" the other vampire looked puzzled, his eyebrows knitting together in the middle

"Honestly I thought they were all in the tomb" now it was my turn to look confused

"What tomb?"

"The tomb of vampires…..I thought everyone knew that? One of the humans spoke up, everyone looked at him with a glare. The stare went on forever; I shifted in my sit and got up to leave. Damon grabbed my arm "and where do you think you're going?"

"Home" I wrenched my arm out of his hand and stalked down the hall way.

"See you tomorrow" the another vampire spoke up this time

"Why?"

"Because you're planning something" I smiled back at them with a wicked smile.

Klaus POV

I looked down at the bloody bodies; their hearts were ripped out and lay next to the them. I would have to 'ask' Elena for blood again. I grabbed my keys and drove out to the Salvatore house. Damon was outside the house leaning against the door "can I help you?" I got out

"Where is Elena?"

"Inside" I pushed past him and stopped dead, they smell of lavender and sunlight hit my nose, a smirk slide across my mouth.

"New friend Damon?" Damon froze, his eyes went wide.

"What's it to you?" I turned back around

"If you don't return her to me you won't see Elena again"

"You can't make those threats anymore Klaus" I felt the anger rise

"I think I can, you have two days".


End file.
